zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Baltro
Replies rulez smulez '--C2' 23:45, 6 August 2009 (UTC) We miss you :( Come back to SmashWiki every once in a while please? [[User:Miles.oppenheimer|'Miles']] (talk) 19:40, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Informing So you know how Leekduck always adds something really left-field and is poorly worded? Well AK, Joe, and myself have gotten sick of it. A few hours ago Leekduck began adding this to the Pond Owner, and Man from the Trading Post pages. Joe reapetedly undid it on both pages, and he added it back. After about 8 changes on both pages, multiple chances for Leekduck to reword it, Joe got sick of it and blocked him for two weeks. That's about it. '-- C2' / 22:44, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :Sounds like him. He was very irritating just to talk to, let alone contribute with. But wasn't there even more stuff that happened while I was gone? —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 22:45, October 18, 2009 (UTC) ::There was a fight on the IRC with him, Joe, and me. It wasn't to bad but its were I orginally informed him that he was being watched.'-- C2' / 22:47, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :::You go, CC. Proper grammar, administrator rights; I'm so proud of you. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 22:50, October 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::Don't forget the part I played in this jolly soiree. I was the Sidious. ...Or are you talking about a completely different fight than the one I witnessed and will use as leverage should you guys ever become a threat? Hey look a shiny! --AuronKaizer ''' 22:52, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :::::Hey, it took me awhile, but I came around. I didn't mention the XYZ message because I thought you knew about it >.>-- C2' / 22:57, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Actually, there's other stuff too. He messaged me on Zelda Fanon (which I never visit anyway, but seeing as he was blocked, that was his alternative), and started whining about how Joe was an idiot. Eventually it went to the IRC and he told me he was planning to contact Wikia staff, and that he planned to make a humor Zelda wiki. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 22:48, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :I'm so tired of wikis being used for backstabbing. Why can't we all behave? —[[User:Baltro|'''Baltro]] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 22:50, October 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Because all the people that Joe blocks are immature brats. How many Zelda wikis will we have then? Four? And then there's ZW of course. Man, this is ridiculous. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 22:53, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :::It's rediculos.'-- C2' / 22:57, October 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::What happened to proper grammar? —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 22:58, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :::::The concept of proper grammar was copyrighted and now we can only tyep liek tihs. it's dirucolusous. --AuronKaizer ' 23:00, October 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::::That brings back odd memories of the horror movie I watched yesterday. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro]] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 23:01, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :::Shade Link tried the exact same thing with me. He messaged me on Zelda Fanon and tried to convince me that Joe was some sort of malevolent dictator who bans all who oppose him.--MaloMart (talk) 23:04, October 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::lol, when did Joe take my place as the imaginary dictator of ZP? --AuronKaizer ''' 23:10, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :::::Ha, you've got some catching up to do. And Leekduck is starting another humor Wiki? I honestly can't stand those things. How can you tell what's vandalism and what isn't?--MaloMart (talk) 23:15, October 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I believe it happened directly after the SL incident. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 23:16, October 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::You can't. It all depends on wether or not you see it as vandaism. Just kidding. Generally, if someone says "F*** it hard b****" or something to the extent, its vandalism.-- C2' / 23:18, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Is this suspicious? Yes. If he does it again I'll ask him.'-- C2' / 22:10, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Demoted Um uh Man, it's been a ''long time. How are you? Blue Ninjakoopa 05:27, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Re:Hey In that case, I'm honored to take your creation! I'd also be honored if you took mine: I noticed that if I put Lisa URAQT, the URAQT gets bumped onto the next line. I think just Lisa works, bc it's not like there's any other Lisas here, and no one tacks the URAQT onto it when they're calling my by name, anyway. And also, feel free to borrow/steal any of the userboxes on my page, if you'd like. :D —[[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] :Gracias :P —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 03:11, April 11, 2010 (UTC) RE: Userboxes You may add it to your page, if you want. }} RE: Issue ToC Mind following the rules for the ToC suggestions and actually posting a reason for your votes? If not, they will be removed. --AuronKaizer ' 23:34, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :Happy? —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro]] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 23:37, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ::For one who is so adamant about rules, you sure have a hard time being corrected yourself. But yeah. Happy. --AuronKaizer ' 23:38, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Then I'm happy as well. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro]] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 23:39, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::To be fair Xykeb has done that in the past. Not that it gives Baltro a reason to do it, but he is not the only one I have seen do it.'-- C2' / 00:07, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Actually I prefer to see the RC for what it is. See how am I supposed to know if the blogs are being spammy if I can't see them? Honestly, I would prefer if there was no blogs at all..... but I can't change that.'-- C2' / 00:07, June 7, 2010 (UTC) RE:Finally Yeah, you don't find many people who like it. My friends all thought I was weird when I'd eat my pizza with ranch during lunch in the end of 8th grade. I picked it up during group therapy when no one brought lunch and we ordered pizza. It's cool to find another person who likes it. --'BassJapas' 18:40, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, I had gotten sick of my other signature and seeing the missing character symbol on all computers but mine, so I figured it was time for a change, two of my favorite colors. --'BassJapas' 18:45, February 20, 2011 (UTC) ::I was originally on my desktop, but I had to do some stuff because everything I was saving was going about as "Jazzi"_2 because when I made my account on my computer, there was already a "Jazzi" account just renamed, so I had to fix it so it'd just say "Jazzi" ("Jazzi" because I don't really disclose my first name). And then I had to use my laptop during that time, and my laptop is very bad since it has gotten the blue screen of death and wouldn't work for a year, and so I had to close the channels I was in because it was lagging with the 5 other channels I was in and the network tab. And then it got fixed and went back to my desktop. --'BassJapas' 19:06, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :::Mhmm. Well, I'm not really editing today, running roms, so I'm off. --'BassJapas' 19:17, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Zeldapedia Twitter Account I understand that you are the one who created the Zeldapedia Twitter account. Since you haven't done anything with it, I would ask if you would give control of the account to me. I could use it in conjunction with the Youtube channel to get the Links to new videos distributed. --Birdman5589 (talk) 06:49, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Hello, good neighbor!